


Fleur's Love At First Sight

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Fleur doesn't believe in love in first sight, until it happened to her.





	Fleur's Love At First Sight

Fleur remembered seeing his face in the crowd during the final task. She saw his entrancing long hair tied back as he chanted the name "Harry!" along with the other gingers around him.

Fleur walked into Gringotts ready for her first day, not expecting to see him there. The guy she secretly wished was cheering her on instead of Harry.

"I'm Bill Weasley, I'll be helping you around for a while until you get the hang of things."

Fleur smiled. It had to have been love in first sight.


End file.
